


In the Rain

by SherlockiansGetBored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockiansGetBored/pseuds/SherlockiansGetBored
Summary: After a tragic event, John and Sherlock walk home to Baker Street in the rain. John tries to get Sherlock to open up about words that were spoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote after 12 a.m. on New Year's Day inspired by all of the water metaphors used in the Sherlock to show emotion. This is my final contribution to the fandom before I die watching "The Six Thatchers" tonight.

"Sherlock," John said, hesitantly, following closely behind his best friend down the paved road of Baker Street. The lights lining the street, the only source of light in the darkness of the night, reflected off the damp asphalt in the rain that had begun minutes ago.

"Sherlock," John said with a greater confidence. He grabbed Sherlock's arm, forcing him to stop walking.

Sherlock yanked his coat free from John's grasp but stopped to listen. He shoved his hands into his dry pockets.

"What did you mean back there?" John asked. "When you said 'I love you'."

"Do we have to do this here?" Sherlock growled.

"Look, I know you're upset after everything that has happened. I am just as much as you are, but we need to talk about this."

John looked up demandingly at Sherlock. Sherlock's wet hair hung down over his forehead. He looked sad and scared and angry and desperate to say something that he had never had the courage to say before.

"Fine," John said, gently. He started to walk towards their flat. "If you aren't ready to talk about it yet…"

"I meant it," Sherlock interrupted.

John turned back with a curious smile.

"Meant what?" he asked, although he could already guess the answer.

Sherlock stepped forward to face John. He gave John a warm smile that was enough to make John stand still in the freezing rain.

"I love you," Sherlock said.

John grinned. He had been waiting to hear Sherlock say those words for so long. He grabbed the ends of Sherlock's coat collar with both of his hands and pulled him into a kiss like no other. Their eyes were closed, and it was as if they were the only people in the universe who mattered. The rain poured down harder around them.

When they stepped apart, Sherlock put his coat around John so that they could share the warmth as they walked up to 221B Baker Street. When they stepped into the warm entryway, they continued to share a passionate kiss. This time, Sherlock was the first one to step forward. He pushed John up against the wall, wanting nothing but him. John Watson, John Watson, John Watson.

Taking John's hand in his, Sherlock felt a cold shiver, and he realized that John was freezing and needed to be warm and dry. Kissing could wait.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock called.

Mrs. Hudson quickly came to the entryway, and before she could say a word, Sherlock said, "John needs some dry clothes and a warm blanket, now, or he'll freeze to death."

"I'll make a fire upstairs as well," Mrs. Hudson said.

Sherlock led John up the stairs and waited for him to change.

"You should put some dry clothes on yourself, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said.

Soon, Sherlock and John were both sitting in their chairs by the fire. They caught a glance at each other and smiled. The soft rain tapped on the window, and an orange fire crackled beside them. All was well.


End file.
